Total Drama Monsters
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Two new campers have joined the original cast Damian Shade and Talia Caesar.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is a story I came up with after reading Total Drama Island by Dragonlord0 since I really love the authors work this will include two Oc's of my own creation whom you may have seen in my other stories namely my Teen Wolf story Damian Shade and Talia Denaro (who will now be renamed to Talia Caesar because in the story she's originally from (which is a book series I'm working on right now.) she's the daughter of Emperor Gaius Julius Caesar I also got the idea from the movie Dracula Untold as the vampire who gave Dracula his power was in fact Julius Caesar) now if your wondering how half breed monsters fit into the mix of Total Drama well let's imagine that in this world people believe in monsters and their a part of everyday life. Warnings there will be a oc x harem the oc's may seem overpowered but like I said this story will be based on Dragonlord0s Total Drama Island story I will try to use my own set of ideas though so I don't copy him completely

There will be bashing maybe of character you like but some I find completely annoying so even if it goes against what you think is their personality your welcome to leave, may also have racism against monster kind from the bashed characters if you want to know why it's because human beings no matter what we think are not accepting towards something new it takes time which is one of the reason's Damian and Talia are here to show that they are no different from other people even if Damian already has Trillions of dollars and Talia has millions they aren't there to win they just want to have fun and make friends with humans to show they aren't evil, also Damian's parents fund the show because their fans of that survivor esque thing well enough rambling out of me lets get started welcome to Total… Drama… Monsters.

Chapter 1

The Not So Great Outdoors

"Yo, were coming to you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host Chris Mclean. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality television show at this very moment. 23 campers signed up to spend 8 weeks here at this old summer camp. Every few days they will face challenges with the winners earning a reward and the loser having to send one of their own home to walk the dock of shame to the loser boat and leave the island never to come back,"

Chris walks over to the campfire pit and continues the speech "Their fate will be decided here, at a dramatic campfire ceremony, all but one of the campers will receive a marshmallow and the one who doesn't will be the one to go home." said Chris "In the end only one will remain and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune of 100,000 dollars which lets face it they'll probably spend in a week." said Chris as he closes the case of money.

"To survive they will have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food "hey now." each other, and me, making their lives a miserable living hell." he says smiling sadistically "Every moment will be caught on hundreds of cameras placed all around the island, who will crumble under pressure, will any relationships between campers form, and who will win it all find out here on Total… Drama… Island!"

Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris shouted in excitement. "Now since our show is about to begin let's meet our campers." Chris beamed happily, until he smirked evilly "we told the campers they be staying at a five star resort so if they seem pissed or betrayed that's probably why." said Chris he smiled as the first victim I mean contestant arrived she was a pudgy short female, the way she walked, awed at everything she saw in sight suggested she wasn't from Canada.

Her outfit and appearance in general also screamed self-esteem issues but that clearly didn't affect her as she ran and hugged the host "Beth, whats up." said Chris "It's so Incredulous to meet you, wow your a lot shorter in person." said Beth "uh thanks" said Chris.

"DJ." said Chris "yo Chris Mclean how's it going?" asked DJ "hey, you sure you got the right place here?" " where the hot tubs at?" asked DJ "Yo, dawg, this it, Camp Wawanakwa." said Chris "humph, looked a lot different on the application form." said DJ.

"Hey, Gwen." said Chris to the goth girl that just arrived, "you mean we're staying here?" asked Gwen looking at the trailer in the center of camp wondering how it would fit everyone here "no, you're staying here, my crib is an airstream with A.C." said Chris pointing at said Trailer "I did not sign up for this." said Gwen "actually you did." said Chris holding up the contract Gwen just took the contract and with a surprising amount of strength tore the contract in half and dumped it in the water smiling "great thing about lawyers they make lots of copies." said Chris "I am not staying here." said Gwen "cool I hope you can swim." said Chris "cause you're ride just left." he continued "Jerk." said Gwen as she took her place with the other contestants.

Next to show was a blonde guy dancing on the yacht he flipped off like he was impressing someone which he wasn't impressing anyone his suitcase was thrown to him and he gave a thumbs up, "Chris Mclean, sup man, it's an honor to meet you, man." said the guy "The Geoff-ster welcome to the island, man." said Chris "thanks, man." said Geoff holding up his fist.

"If they say man one more time, I'm gonna puke." said Gwen and Dj and Beth just looked at her concerned.

"Everybody, this is Lindsey." said Chris and a gorgeous blonde with DD-cup breast stood on the pier "not to shabby." said Chris "Hi." said Lindsey "Okay, you look so familiar!" said Lindsey "I'm Chris Mclean." said Chris but she just looked confused "the host of the show." said Chris "oh that's where I know you." said Lindsey "uh, yeah." said Chris.

Another girl stepped off the yacht she was fairly attractive tall slender with black hair but the stare she gave the other four contestants sent a shiver up everyone's spines and not entirely the good kind "Heather." said Chris "Hi, looks like were your new friends for eight weeks." said Beth unintentionally spitting on Heather.

Next came the sound of rock music and with it came a mean looking guy with a black shirt with a skull on it piercings on his right eyebrow and nose, a black spiked choker, and green mohawk, with black hair on the sides "Duncan, dude." said Chris "I don't like surprises." said Duncan "yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man, he also told me to give him a holler any time and have you returned to Juvie." said Chris Duncan just sniffed "Okay, then." said Duncan and he walked towards the others "meet you by the campfire, gorgeous." said Duncan giving a perverted stare "drop dead perv." said Heather "I'm calling my parents you can not keep me here." said Heather and Chris just held up the contract.

The yacht honked and came a guy dressed in a red track suit water skiing "ladies and gentlemen Tyler." said Chris and Tyler started skipping across the water he landed in the luggage pile knocking a suitcase into the water getting Heather all wet "ahh my shoes." said Heather "wicked wipe out bro." said Chris and Tyler just gave a thumbs up Geoff and DJ did the same.

Chris stood laughing when he heard breathing behind him "welcome to camp, Harrold." said Chris and Harrold just looked around "what's he looking at." asked Beth, "so your saying the contest is on some crappy island and not a stage?" asked Harrold "yep." said Chris "sweet this is lot better suited to my skills." said Harrold.

Chris made a disgusted look "contestant number nine is Trent." said Chris in a guy in a green outfit carrying a guitar walked up "hey good to meet you man, I saw you on that figure - skating show nice work." said Trent "Hey thanks man I knew I rocked that show!" said Chris "I saw that, one of the guys dropped his partner on her head and they got immunity that week." said Beth "lucky I hope I get dropped on my head." said Harrold (Oh be careful what you wish for.) "me to." said Lindsey "So this is it? Alrighty then." said Trent and he walked up beside Gwen and smiled at her she frowned but then because she's a nice girl she smiled back at the guy.

Next up came a blonde surfer chick "hey what's up." she said "and our surfer girl is here, Bridget." said Chris, Duncan scoffs "nice board were not in Malibu sweetheart." said Duncan "I thought we would be on a beach." said Bridget "we are." said Chris "oh well I guess I can always go swimming." said Bridget.

Everyone was getting acquainted with Bridget "Our… next camper is Noah." said Chris rubbing his head having been hit by Bridget's surfboard "you got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" asked Noah in a monotone voice "I'm sure someone did." said Chris "great is this where were staying?" Noah asked "no its your moms house and were throwing a party." said Duncan "cute. Nice piercings original do them yourself." asked Noah sarcastically "yeah you want one?" asked Duncan grabbing Noah by the lip "no thanks can I have my lip back pwease." said Noah Duncan let go of his lip "thanks." said Noah.

"What's up y'all Leshawna's in the house." said a attractive black girl with big breast and a big ass Harold just looked and gasped "yo, baby, hey, how you doing? How's it going?" asked Leshawna and she high fived Chris "Feel Free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble, because I came to win. Oh whats up my brother. Said Leshawna and she high fived DJ "give me some sugar baby" she continued "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." said Harrold "excuse me." said Leshawna "your so big, and loud." said Harrold and he immediately knew that he fucked up.

"What did you say to me, oh, no you didn't you have not seen anything yet I'll show you big baby." said Leshawna ready to kick Harrolds scrawny little ass (yeah I don't like Harrold that much so yeah he's getting bashed and Leshawna will be in the harem don't worry Leshawna someone is coming to put Harrold in his place.) but she was held back by Bridget and DJ Harrold got into his Karate stance (I don't know what the hell kind of martial arts the guy takes if any and I don't really care) "Oh yeah you want some this then come on then." said Leshawna "alright campers settle down." said Chris

Two girls in the same outfits but couldn't be more opposite in looks one was a thin curvy mocha skinned girl with black hair in two tails up (if anyone knows their hairstyle feel free to tell me and I'll make the appropriate changes), this was Katie the other was a white chubby girl in the same outfit as Kaitie with the same hairstyle as Katie "Ladies! Sadie, Katie, welcome to your new home for the next eight weeks." said Chris "oh my gosh Sadie look its a summer camp." said Katie "oh my gosh I've always wanted to go to summer camp." said Sadie "Eeee" the two said.

"Ezekiel! What's up, man?" said Chris and Ezekiel looked up "I see a bird." said Ezekiel "Ok look dude, I know you don't get out much been homeschooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early." said Chris "yes sir." said Ezekiel.

"That's just wow." said Gwen "Cody. The Code-ster, the Code-meister." said Chris "dude psyched to be here man, and I see the ladies have already arrived, all right." (I don't like this kid he kind of creeps me out when it comes to Gwen how many times does she have to say no before the kid gets it.) Cody tried to talk to Leshawna "save it short stuff." said Leshawna.

Next to arrive was Eva a attractive athletic girl in a blue gem outfit with a blue bag "Eva." said Chris and she just walked past Cody tried to high five her but she just dropped her bag on his foot "ow what's in there dumbbells?" Cody asked "yes." said Eva "she's all yours man." said Duncan to DJ.

"Woohoo Chris what's happening this is awesome." said a fat loud guy wearing a white shirt with a canadian maple leaf (finally one of my favorite characters next to Duncan, Gwen, and DJ and maybe a few others) "Owen, welcome!" said Chris "awesome to be here man." said Owen picking up Chris in a bone crushing hug "yeah man this is just so…" Owen was saying trying to think of the word "awesome?" said Gwen "yes, awesome! Woo! Are you gonna be on my team." asked Owen "oh I sure hope so." said Gwen "wooo." said Owen "you about finished? Asked Chris "sorry dude, I'm just so psyched." said Owen "cool and here come s courtney."

Next was a tan skinned brown haired girl Courtney "thank you." said Courtney as Chris helped her off the boat "hi you must be the other contestants it's really nice to meet you." said Courtney "how's it going? I'm Owen." said Owen "nice to meet you o…wow" said Courtney as she looked out into the water to see the most attractive man she's ever seen.

"This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island" said Chris "thanks Chris this is great." said Justin "just so you know we picked you solely based on your good looks." said Chris "I'm good with that." said Justin "I like your pants." said Owen "thanks." said Justin "they look so worn out did you by them like that." asked Owen "no just had them a while." said Justin a little creeped out.

"Oh hahaha, stupid." said Owen "hey everyone Izzy." said "Chris "Hi Chris, Hi everyone, hi." said Izzy and she started running towards the dock though she took a misstep and hit the dock with her chin "ooh, that was bad." said Tyler almost laughing (dick move Tyler, thats why aside from the fact I don't like you your getting bashed.) "guys she could be seriously hurt." said Courtney and she helped Izzy out of the water "thanks that was fun well except the chin hitting the dock part haahaa." said Izzy.

"Next we have someone special meet everyone meet Princess Talia Artemis Caesar the half-breed princess of the newly recreated supernatural Roman empire "great were getting a freak." whispered Trent to Geoff "ch'ya we don't need their kind here." said Geoff "what ever." said the girl the girl was something else she had skin as pale as snow, hair as black as midnight itself and golden amber eyes that seemed to stare into everyone's soul she wore tight black leather pants that showed off her figure, a tight black tank top that accented her c-cup breast, and a black leather jacket, the guys even Geoff and Trent just stared at the nearly ethereal woman "my eyes are up here you idiots said the girl taking off her sun glasses and putting them on her shirt between her breast.

"Next up is her boyfriend and lord everyone meet Prince Damianos Lycaon Shade of the Supernatural empire also his parents are the ones funding us apparently they like survivor like reality tv shows." said Chris and a boy no man who could be described as just as ethereal as Talia he had black Hair and pale skin also and wore black sunglasses but behind the glasses he had Ice blue eyes he wore black jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, and black leather jacket like Talia "yo Chris, I hope my parents aren't wasting money make it hard for us." said Damian Taking of his black shades.

The monster duo did indeed look supernatural but they also just looked Emo to the uneducated (Ezekiel, Trent, Cody, Harrold, Geoff.) to the ladies though the man was the perfect specimen they had ever seen even above Justin "yo Justin, whats up man." said Damian fist bumping Justin like they were best friends which they were "yo Damian what's it been three months." asked Justin "yep." said Damian.

Alright everyone bring it in group photo time said Chris getting on the yacht that Damian just disembarked from "okay, one, two, three… ooops okay, forgot the lens cap. Okay hold that pose. One, two- - oh, no wait. Cards full." said Chris "he's planning something isn't he Talia?" Damian asked "oh yeah definitely when I say jump we jump Damian can't you feel this dock about to fall apart?" asked Talia "hang on." said Chris "come on, man my face is starting to freeze." said Leshawna, "got it. Okay. everyone say, "Wawanakwa" said Chris.

"Wawanakwa." everyone said "jump." Talia whispered to Damian and the duo jumped from the dock to the beach as the dock broke "okay guys dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10." said Chris and Damian and Talia were helping the girls out of the water.

The campers all made their way to the campfire pit "This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks, the campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig?" said Chris " the camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000." Chris continued to explain "excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her." said Duncan pointing at Heather "they're not Coed, are they?" asked Heather "no. girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other." said Chris "excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" asked Lindsey "Okay, you are but that's not really how it works here and it's Chris." said Chris.

"That girl is definitely 15 wolves short of a pack." whispered Talia to Damian "still hot though." said Damian "mind out of the gutter Damian." said Talia smiling flirting with other girls was just a part of being a werewolf his wolf wanted multiple mates to continue on his bloodline and his vampire agreed so Talia allowed him to have other lovers aside from her as long as they all knew one thing she was in charge of the harem she was the alpha female to her Alpha their word was law.

"I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die." said Katie "and I'll break out in hives its true." said Sadie, "this cannot be happening." said Gwen "afraid it is love we just have to get over it." said Damian "aw, come, on, guys, It'll be fun, it'll be like one giant sleepover." said Owen grabbing Gwen and Damian around the necks "whatever you say big guy." said Damian tapping Owen on the arm so he'd let them go.

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him or the freak prince." said Tyler to Gwen and she just gave Tyler the evil eye for insulting Damian since Damian seemed like a nice guy despite the supernatural background "here's the deal were gonna split you into two teams each team lead by on of the hybrid kids If I call your name out stand over there." said Chris pointing to the right, "Damian, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Bridgette, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah, you guys are the screaming Gophers lead by Damian." said Chris "yeah I'm a Gopher." said Owen "wait, what about Sadie?" asked Katie.

"The rest of you over here Talia, Geoff, Beth, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold." said Chris "but Katies a Gopher I have to be a Gopher." said Sadie "hey Sadie listen you think I want to be on a team without Damian I don't because he's more than my boyfriend he's my best friend we've known each other since we were born practically we grew up together but listen sometimes we have to accept it." said Talia "come on." said Courtney "you guys are the killer bass lead by Talia." said Chris "It's awesome it's, like… amazing." said Harrold "I could think of several cooler names." said Talia being a predatory creature she did not appreciate being associated with a prey animal like a bass.

"All right, campers you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You'll also be able to share innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something of your chest." said Chris "um, okay so far this sucks." said Gwen "mom, dad is this punishment for something I did recently." said Damian "I don't get it where's the camera guy?" asked Lindsayv "so far I hate it here but I could use the practice of being a leader." said Talia, "alright any questions?" asked Chris "no cool. Let's find your cabins." said Chris and they made their way to the cabins "Gophers are in the east cabin bass are in the west." said Chris and they all went in Heather was complaining about the bunk beds "that's the idea genius." said Gwen, "shut up weird goth girl." said Heather.

"Your so smart I feel that." said Cody "shouldn't you be on the boys side." said Gwen and Cody was quite literally kicked out of the room and he landed in front of Trent, "where the outlets I need to plug in my straightening iron." said Lindsay, "There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way." said Chris.

"Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic." said Lindsay "not communion, communal." said Chris "it means we shower together, idiot." said Gwen "oh, no." screamed Lindsay "I'm glad were in our own cabin with just guys you know what I mean." said Owen and Trent and Noah just looked at him like he was weird which that statement was "I just wish we didn't have share a cabin with one of the freaks." said Noah "maybe we can get Chris to move him somewhere else like the woods where he belongs." said Trent "oh trust I would prefer the woods to sleeping in the same space as a few racist assholes like you two." said Damian looking at Trent and Noah his eyes now having specks of red in them.

"Excuse me Chris is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility." asked Geoff "yeah Damian and Talia are in charge of the two teams so their in charge of keeping you off each other but your all 16 the normal age for a counselor in training at a regular summer camp, so other than myself, Damian, and Talia you'll be unsupervised though I've heard Damian and Talia might be part wolf but they have the eyes of hawkes." said Chris.

"You've got half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge starting now." said Chris "hey Chris why are the freaks in charge." asked Trent "quite simple Trent I know the so called freaks parents and I've looked over Damian and Talia bio's military grade training in tracking, killing and hunting, and they are the heirs to powerful empires." said Chris and he left.

Everyone then heard a scream and they went to the girls side of the gopher cabin and they saw Lindsay on a chair trying to get away from an cockroach "KILL IT, KILL IT." screamed Lindsay "Damian did just that he took a knife from his belt (did I forget to mention he and Talia are armed to the teeth with weaponry cause they are.) and sliced the cockroach in half Tyler was trying to get Lindsays attention but her attention was on Damian who was now cleaning the knife.

Everyone went to the mess hall half an hour later and Chef started serving them food everyone was eating though they had complaints Damian and Talia just ate the possibly living mystery meat and Chris walked in "yo Chris couldn't we like order a pizza." asked Geoff "listen blondy were on an island were lucky to have any food period so quit complaining and eat." said Talia her patients for those around her running thin "in the name of the goddess Artemis give me the strength not to kill any one." said Talia to herself.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour by the way no matter who wins its a double elimination." said Chris and he left "what do you think he'll make us do?" asked Katie "It's our first challenge how hard can it be and everyone arrived on top of the mountain in their bathing suits "oh shit." said DJ "DJ never ask how bad something can be again." said Talia.

"Excuse me." said Leshawna "oh for fucks sake I'll go first." said Damian "move you idiots." said Talia and she jumped with Damian and hit the safe zone "that's one for the bass and gophers." said Chris "guess I'm next." said Bridgete and she jumped "nice form Bridgete." said Damian followed by everyone accept Beth, DJ, and Courtney, Izzy switched teams with Katie so she and Sadie could be on the same team last came Owen "come on Owen you can do it." said Damian "I'm going to die now I'm going to freaking die now." said Owen and he jumped off the cliff upon hitting the water he caused a huge wave that washed Damian with Gwen and Bridgette in his arms into the trees "great work Owen." said Damian "what's wrong dude?" asked Damian "I ah kind of lost my swimsuit." said Owen "gross." said Damian.

He climbed down the tree and loaded all his teams supplies onto the carts and changed out of his black and red swim trunks back into his all black outfit and the team took their supplies to the cabins though Damian did feel sorry for Talia, Talia was carrying her crate like it was light as a feather now out of her black Bikini, Tyler, katie, and Sadie had to use the bathroom "hurry up you three were already behind" said Talia they came back "feel better girls." said Talia being civilized with her teammates because at least they jumped but she dislike Tyler enough to want him dead.

Back with the gophers they got their crates to the cabins but learned they had to use their teeth to open the crates so they somehow did that and they started to build their.

Back with the bass Courtney had a bruised eye and Katie and Sadie had poison ivy rashes.

But they eventually made it Talia gave a speech to inspire her team but in the end her hot tub just looked like the deformed twin of Damians hot tub "well looks like we have a winner the screaming gophers." said Chris "but remember both teams have to send someone home tonight." said Chris and he left "well looks like I'm staying." said Noah "what's that supposed to mean." said Damian "well isn't obvious I'm the only one with brains." said Noah "and his big mouth makes him the first to go home." said Justin "yep." said Damian and he and Justin fist bumped.

Everyone went to the mess hall for dinner, the Bass were discussing who to vote off "I just don't understand why we loss eh their team has more girls on it." said Zeke "what is that supposed to mean." asked Bridgette "yeah homeschooled enlighten us." said Eva "tread lightly boy." said Talia getting angry "well guys are so much stronger and better at sports than girls are." said Zeke.

"Dude are you serious my mother is the most powerful woman on the planet mentally, and physically." said Damian "I bet the males of your freaky race are stronger than her." said Zeke and Damian and Talia just stood over Zeke their eyes now glowing red and Zeke ran away as fast as his mortal shell could go to escape the two predators that hunted him.

At the campfire everyone accept Courtney, Zeke, and Noah had a marshmallow "Courtney." said Chris giving her a marshmallow and sending Noah and Zeke home.

After getting rid of one of their most annoying members the gophers were celebrating and since he was a nice guy Damian invited the Bass along.

A.N. that is chapter one of Total Drama Monsters now for the harem list for season one

Talia

Gwen

Bridgette

Izzy

Katie

Heather

Lindsay

Courtney

Leshawna

Eva

See ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Awakeathon

The campers were all sleeping when Chris woke everyone up with a air horn and microphone Leshawna hit her head on the bed above hers.

"Ow, its seven in the morning do I look like a farm girl to you." said Leshawna coming to the window "easy now Shawna." said Damian "you might be used to long nights and early mornings in the supernatural world but I need my beauty rest." said Leshawna.

"You look great to me." said Damian "anyway there's probably a new challenge so everyone get dressed and move out." said Damian switching to leader mode.

The campers head outside Eva is listening to music Cody tries to mess with it and nearly gets himself bit by Eva "good morning I hope you slept well your next challenge begins in one minute." said Chris "excuse me is that enough time for breakfast." said Owen "don't worry Owen you'll get your breakfast after you finish your 20k run." said Chris "oh so your funny now." said Eva.

The campers after holding Eva back began their run Damian and Talia made it to the mess hall first "jeez you two impatient much." said Chef Hatchet "were half vampire we move fast." said Damian Gwen arrived shortly after him and Talia "I hate running." said Gwen "sometimes you have to do the things you hate doing." said Damian "Damian isn't wrong Gwen." said Talia.

Everyone else showed up and the gophers won the challenge or so they thought and Chris showed them a buffet and everyone almost cried at the site of it well actually Owen did cry and everyone started eating.

"Now time for part two." said Chris "I thought eating was the second part." said Owen nope the challenge today is that all campers must stay awake for as long as possible last camper standing wins." said Chris "so the 20k run, and the buffet were just to make it harder for us to stay awake." asked Gwen "yep." said Chris "fucking genius." said Damian "indeed." said Talia.

The campers made their way to the fire pit "so how long do you think everyone will last." asked Trent "about an hour maybe less." said Gwen the campers were 12 hours in before Owen passed out "this is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life." said Gwen "could be worse I couldn't be talking to you." said Damian to the goth girl Gwen just smiled a real smile towards the wolf.

Heather and Lindsay were talking about forming an alliance "you know who I think is really cute." Lindsay said looking at Damian "no you can't date him." said Heather "why not." asked Lindsay "because I already called dibs on him and he and I will lead this team to victory." said Heather Eva left to go to the bathroom and dropped her mp3 player Heather was about to take but Damian got it first "hey Eva you dropped this." said Damian giving it back to her "thanks." she said "no problem." said Damian and he went back to his seat between Gwen and Heather.

"Why did you do that? She's not on your team." asked Heather "doesn't matter the teams will dissolve eventually besides I know what you were planning Heather you were going to take it so she go crazy looking for it and get kicked off." said Damian.

At 23 hours in the total was 9 gophers still awake and 7 bass still awake Tyler began to hallucinate seeing a bear attack Katie and Sadie "congratulations campers you made it to the twenty four hour mark now time to take it up a notch with fairy tales." said Chris and Chef dressed in a pink sheep costume showed up playing a harp some campers laughed and Chris started telling stories this nearly put several people asleep then everyone could've sworn they all suffered a mass hallucination of chef in a ballerina outfit dancing to the sugar plum fairy hitting them with sleeping powder or what they guessed was sleeping powder no one cared they were to tired.

Damian and Gwen were still talking together "so how did you become a prince were you born royal or adopted into it." asked Gwen "both you could say my parents Nyctimus and Ilithyia put me in an orphanage at birth and twelve years later after my first transformation into a wolf they brought me home and so I've been a prince ever since." said Damian "wow." said Gwen at forty hours there were only four campers left for the gophers "ok what interests do you have." said Damian "art and astronomy." said Gwen "both very good interests to have." said Damian "what about you." asked Gwen "hunting, though I usually only do it to learn more about tracking or food not for the sport of killing." said Damian "what about a favorite song." asked Gwen.

"What I've Done, New Divide, or Monster by linkin Park and Skillet." said Damian "favorite color." asked Damian "midnight blue." said Gwen "I can probably guess yours." said Gwen "I'd be very disappointed if you couldn't." said Damian Gwen yawned "don't fall asleep stay with me Gwen." said Damian "favorite movie moment." said Damian asked "your going to think its cheesy." said Gwen "I promise I won't." said Damian "the kiss scene in that one road trip movie you know the one with the guy and the three girls." asked Gwen "I know it you like that that's Talia's favorite movie moment also." said Damian "really?" asked Gwen "yeah I think you two would be really good friends." said Damian.

Talia herself was listening in and she agreed she and Gwen could probably be friends probably best friends and she could tell her boyfriend was getting attracted to the goth girl and she could see why so Talia gave Damian the go ahead to talk to Gwen about a relationship.

Damian and Gwen saw Owen walk passed completely naked they then took to watching Katie and Sadie sleep "look they even sleep at the same time." said Damian.

Trent didn't like seeing his Gwen get close to the monster boy someone he labeled as a freak of nature to him Monsters shouldn't be allowed to live they should all be rounded up and put down for the safety of all normal people.

Damian and Gwen just laid down together looking at the stars "so Damian do you have a favorite constellation." asked Gwen "Leo and Orion their both in a way hunters like me and according to some people I've met I'm similar in personality to the true Orion a humble hunter who protects those he cares about." said Damian "that makes since I guess." said Gwen.

They then just looked at Justin who was just standing around until they poked him and he showed he was asleep the whole time "that is cool dude but your still out." said Damian and Chris agreed.

Hours passed till they reached hour 85 Duncan put Harrolds hand in a cup of water and he peed his pants.

"I'd kill for a cup of coffee right now." said Gwen and Chris came by "you guys are still awake, come on fall asleep already." said Chris "never." said Damian "alright you seven stay with me the rest of you get a shower you stink." the final seven came down to Talia, Trent, Damian, Duncan, Eva, Gwen and Heather and Chris brought out his ace "a history of Canada a pop up book chapter 1 the beaver national symbol and a "dam" fine hat." said Chris after an hour of the history of Canada everyone but Gwen and Duncan was out "Damian no don't leave me." said Gwen but the monster prince was already one with Morpheus.

Duncan was given a bathroom break "Duncan you in there man?" asked a crew member and he opened the stall to find Duncan out of it.

They brought Chris the news "we have news looks like Duncan has taken a dive on the can so the winner is Gwen the screaming Gophers win." said Chris but Gwen just passed out onto Damians chest which woke him up so he picked her up and took her to her cabin and set her down to sleep.

Later

The killer bass were at the the campfire the only ones who didn't have a marshmallow were Duncan and Beth "the final marshmallow goes to." Chris said letting it hang in the air "Duncan." said Chris making him smirk.

"This sucks." said Courtney, "oh lighten up you need me more than her." said Duncan "sadly Duncan is right he is far more useful than Beth, but I am upset we lost twice." said Talia.

"Hey guys how's it going." said Damian coming up to the Bass "hey man." said Duncan fist bumping the emo vampire edgelord "so who got voted off?" asked Damian "Beth did." said Talia to her mate.

"She didn't stand a chance." said Duncan "sadly your right but she got this far at least she wasn't first." said Damian "I guess we can give her that." said Duncan.

"By the way Duncan care to help me prank Geoff I'm getting sick of his slander against Talia "I just heard him, Tyler, and Trent call Talia an undead whore." said Damian "sure bro." said Duncan.

Next morning

Geoff woke up with a yawn but saw he wasn't in his cabin and instead the shark infested waters and he screamed in terror.

"That's what you get for insulting my girl." said Damian "remind me not to get on your bad side." said Duncan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Dodgebrawl**

"Duncan you look like crap dude." said Chris "Harrold snored all night last night." said Courtney "four nights with no sleep how much are you hurting dude?" asked Chris "you wanna find out?" said Duncan "no it's all good." said Chris.

Harold walks in with a mustache drawn on his face making everyone snicker "hey look everyone it's Gwen." and everyone cheered when Gwen walked in and she looked perfectly fine since Damian put a sound proof shadow barrier around the gopher cabin so no sound could get in he would have done the same for the Bass but that wouldn't have worked for them.

"This sucks why can't Damian be on our team at least then we wouldn't be so far behind." but the team looked towards their captain "uh no offence Talia." said Courtney "none taken I know that Damian is a better leader than me and could probably win us almost every challenge." said Talia still exhausted.

"Alright the next challenge begins in ten minutes." said Chris "oh and Damian you are sitting this out you give the gophers an unfair advantage." said Chris "why can't Damian play that's not fair." complained Heather "alright fine he can compete with you guys." said Chris not really caring besides the hybrid boy was good for ratings.

The teams arrived at a dodgeball court and Duncan just passed out onto the bleachers "wake me up and it will the last thing any of you ever do." said Duncan "the next challenge is the classic game of Dodgeball the first rule is, throw the ball and dodge it, next if you catch the ball you can bring a player back in you can also hit the ball back with a ball in hand but if you drop the ball your out." said Chris explaining the rules of dodgeball "each team gets five people first to three points wins." said Chris.

"Now this is my style like training agility and reaction times at home." said Damian "Were so totally screwed." said Courtney yeah we probably our." said Talia not caring anymore "hey you got me." said Eva.

"Now then let's get started." said Chris "best of five games win though you only need three wins to win." said Chris the Gophers side had Damian, Leshawna, Owen, Trent, and Izzy, Bass had Harold, Courtney, Dj, Katie, and Sadie, Harold screamed like the little bitch boy he was when Leshawna hit him first.

"What a loser." said Damian "sorry ladies and Dj but your going down." making said group gulp and tried to block the balls Damian threw but he hit them anyway but thankfully he didn't hurt them.

"Like I said were screwed." said Courtney in despair, "come on guys we just have to believe in ourselves." said Harold "I believe you suck." Talia said "yeah you throw like a girl "just give me all the balls I'll get them out." said Tyler what he was really trying to do was impress Lindsay but he failed any way because she had her eye on Damian.

Tyler did a spin and through the balls everywhere except the opposite team and almost hits Lindsay even though she isn't playing but Damian caught the ball before it could hit her "you suck." said Courtney kicking his leg making him wince in pain.

"Ow." Tyler yelled in pain while everyone laughed "fucking idiot he gives jocks a bad name." said Damian and once again they lost the round "If we lose one more time it will be third in a row." said Courtney "wake up Duncan we need your viciousness to win at least a round." said Talia waking up Duncan "alright here's something I picked up in Juvie during my first year rush the new guy." said Duncan and the team attacked one person all at once winning them the round though it may be because Damian was not in the round.

Damian came back on the court "its over." said Courtney and Damian took the Bass out of the game winning again "and the Gophers win again." said Chris "still it was a fun game." said Damian "man why couldn't we be on the same team your a so much better leader than me." said Talia "don't sell yourself short besides the teams don't matter eventually the teams will dissolve and its every man and woman for themselves." said Damian "that's true by the way I think my team mates Courtney, Katie, and Eva have a crush on you." said Talia "really." said Damian legetmently surprised.

"Well bass time to decide who goes home." said Chris.

Later

Damian was talking with Gwen about a relationship "so your saying that monsters are allowed to have multiple mates?" asked Gwen "yep you see depending on your parents race that kind of decides how many mates you have and werewolves and vampires they happen to have the most mates of any race though they mate with them for life so when comes to our mates were really protective, and it doesn't help monster hunters have pretty much brought us to the brink of extinction their are only about 100 vampires and werewolves left in pureblood terms thats why the majority of hybrids are half werewolf there are about 150 vampires left world wide so their the next majority of hybrids I don't really agree much with this law but our race is on the edge of death so I see its merit." said Damian

"So does Talia know your asking me out." asked Gwen "yes she does but she wants it made clear she's the alpha girl of you two." said Damian "so can you agree with it?" asked Damian and Gwen just kissed him rubbing her tongue on the front of his fangs making sure not to cut her tongue she didn't want to be a vampire or werewolf yet "does that answer your question?" asked Gwen "oh yeah definitely." said Damian and they left not noticing they were being watched by a big breasted blond "maybe I do have a chance." Lindsay thought to herself.

Later

"No why Sadie?" said Katie as she was sent away the guys Geoff, Tyler, and Harold laughed while the others just glared at them.

Later

Cody was walking around camp like he owned the place and walked down to the docks and Katie crying. Being the ever annoying pervert he is he went up to her.

"Katie whats wrong?" Cody asked faking concern "my team voted off Saide." said Katie "oh thats terrible." said Cody "great job guys getting rid of that fat cow." Cody thought in his head.

"It'll be ok Katie I'm here for you." said Cody hugging Katie and trying to grope her butt so Katie kicked Cody in the dick and ran till she ran into someone else she looked up into the ice blue eyes of Damian Shade "Damian I'm so sorry." said Katie "hey it's fine why don't you tell me what's wrong." said Damian "my team voted off Sadie and Cody pretended to comfort me but he just wanted to try and grope my butt." said Katie "don't worry Katie I'm sure not everyone voted Sadie off I think it was just those idiots, Geoff, Tyler, and Harold but don't worry I have a little something for Cody." said Damian

The next day

Cody was being attacked by bees "how did you do that." asked Courtney "I just covered him in honey and let the bees do the rest." said Damian "alpha of pranks strikes again." said Damian quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Not Quite Famous**

"Ahhh." screamed lindsay and Damian came in knife in hand "what happened." said Damian "I'm all out of tanning liner." said Lindsay "seriously Lindsay that stuff doesn't work you know that right." asked Damian "sugars right girl." said Leshawna.

Chris then called everyone to the amphitheater "hey Gwen saved you a seat." said Trent she just ignored him and sat with Damian, Lindsay, and Talia making Trent a little upset.

Chris came in with a woman with pale skin, silver hair, and most surprising of all red slit pupiled cat like eyes "mom." said Damian to the woman "that your mom." asked Gwen "empress Ilithyia ." said Talia bowing before the woman "bow you fools she's one of the most powerful woman on earth." said Talia to the others in the and everyone except Geoff, Harold, Trent, Tyler, and Cody since these five were racist towards monster kind but everyone else bowed "you all may rise and know one call me empress, mam, madame, M'lady or anything like that except you five you will refer to me by my title." said Ilithyia pointing at the five mentioned assholes and she looked at them with her eyes glowing red making them fear for their lives around the woman "what are you doing here?" Damian asked "what I can't come see my son well if you want more reasons, to see you, to see where our money goes in this show, and to see the challenge in person to make sure someone doesn't go to far and attempt to make another zombie apocalypse with his necromancy abilities." said Ilithyia "one time and your marked for life." said Damian and everyone just looked at him "you can summon zombies dude that so cool." said Owen "yeah show us." said Duncan "maybe later ok guys." said Damian.

"Alright welcome to our new state of the art amphitheater made, bought, and paid for by shade Enterprises the next challenge is a summer favorite a talent contest and don't worry this isn't an elimination it's a rewards challenge whoever wins gets a week long stay in an underwater resort sponsored by the Shade family." said Chris "yes awesome." said Owen "each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers." said Chris "please tell me you have an ace in the hole for this." Gwen asked Damian "yep don't worry love." said Damian.

"Mom." Damian "yes Damian you can use your magic powers." said Ilithyia "magic powers?" asked his teammates "necromancy, shadow magic, blood magic things like that." said Damian.

"Alright guys as team captain I have to judge you and decide who gets to be part of the show and who doesn't." said Damian and everyone auditioned and the chosen three were Damian, Heather, and Trent.

Damian would go last since the spell he was using took time and ingredients to prepare so Damian's mom would provide him the ingredients for the spell Trent would be first, then Heather.

Damian was taking a nap in Wolf form next to Gwen who thought the form was beautiful it was large about the size of a horse with black fur, and crimson red eyes as she wrote in her diary then an annoyance came along to ruin their good day, "working on a diary?" Cody asked trying to get on her good side.

"Beat it." said Gwen calmly, "oh I get it private stuff." Cody said not letting up, "what part of beat it don't you understand." said Gwen narrowing her eyes at him, she went back to writing but Cody sniffed her hair creeping her out and pissing off the wolf that slept right next Gwen "you smell nice." said Cody "that's it I've let this go on to far." thought Damian about to get up "it's just soap what are you some kind of freak no but that guy your always hanging out with Damian is." said Cody not knowing that Damian was creeping on him in wolf form.

Until he heard a growl he turned around and saw the big bad wolf right behind him its fangs bared and he ran for his life, "it was that freak comment wasn't it Damian?" asked Gwen "among other things said Damian turning back to human putting his clothes on in the bushes where he hid them.

Later

The Bass so far had Dj, Geoff, and Courtney but Geoff was trying and failing to impress Bridget and ended up breaking his skateboard and nearly hurting Courtney but luckily Damian was walking by at the time and saved her from the falling sand bag "Duncan can you kill Geoff if you get sent to court I will hire the best lawyers to get you out of Juvie or prison." said Damian as he helped Courtney heal one good thing about blood magic is it can heal and Damian healed Courtney's leg and luckily her violin wasn't damaged so she could still play it, but they had to replace Geoff with Harold since his board was broke.

"Why are you helping me were on different teams." asked Courtney "because if I can help someone especially a pretty girl then I will." said Damian smiling at Courtney, Courtney didn't know why but she just decided to kiss Damian she had confessed last night to Talia that she was in love with her boyfriend Damian Talia just smiled at her and said talk to Damian about it "Courtney what if I told you there is a way for you, and me to be together as well as other girls." said Damian "how?" she asked and Damian told her how both his mother race and father race were only in the range of 100-150 individuals on the planet and that some werewolves and vampires took more than one mate.

"As long as I'm with you ok with it." said Courtney "one more thing you should know is Talia is the alpha female of the harem which means next to my word hers is pretty much law." said Damian "like I said I'm ok with that." said Courtney "good now we should get back." said Damian.

Later

Owen tried showing his talent for burping the alphabet and as funny as Damian found it like most of the guys he said that was best left for a guys only party while heather well "you are not doing that it's disgusting." said Heather "do you know how hard it is to burp the alphabet in one go you bitch?" said Trent which promptly got him a kick to the side by Damian "you are one fucking asshole you know that right." said Damian "you ok." Damian asked Heather who blushed.

"Yeah but I could've taken care of that." said Heather "true but I don't like assholes like him mistreating beatiful ladies like you." said Damian and Heather blushed "so what are you doing?" asked Heather "can't tell cause if certain idiots try to sabotage I may start a massacre." said Damian.

Later

Trent did ok with his performance trying to impress Gwen but failed not that he noticed, Courtney also did well though it didn't look like Chef was much of a fan of violins next up was Heather, "originally I was going to do a dance for you but instead I want to celebrate team spirit with a little collaboration." a smug Heather said as she took out Gwens Journal.

"Oh no she wouldn't." a very nervous Gwen said as she clenched Damians arm.

Heather smiled as she opened the journal "I've decided I'm going to be reading from a very special book." said Heather and cleared her throat.

"Today I watched as he swam in the ocean. His muscles were glistening in the water. I honestly wonder if I could grate cheese off them." heather read as Gwen buried her face in Damian's arm who looked confused, but still paid attention nonetheless.

"After that I heard him sing around the campfire and his voice is amazing as always. He is an amazing guitar player and I really want to kiss him but courtney took the last seat next to him." continued Heather continued and Trent smirked as he remembered last night.

He remembered how he sat next to Courtney and played his guitar, though he seemed to forget that Damian sang as well and Courtney was sitting in between them both "I knew she liked me and not that feak Damian, he must be using his vampire manipulation powers to force her to stay with him." Trent thought with a leer as Heather continued.

"When he looked at me Isear I wanted to jump him and drag him back to the cabin to brand him as mine." she finished with a smile as a heavily blushing Gwen buried her face in Damian's arm in embarrassment

'I haven't talked to him about sex yet' said Gwen in her head and she stormed out as chef gave heather an eight for her reading what he realised was Gwen's diary.

"HEATHER." Damian yelled "what the hell is wrong with you." said Damian grabbing the diary and glared his eyes like his mother's now blood red with a slit pupil making Heather shake with just a little bit of fear for the teen wolf.

"I uh." she tried to say but saw that Damians teeth were now fangs Talia looked ready to pounce the man but she didn't have to his mother came first slapping Heather

"Now then you can finish your performance and go after her." and she gave Damian a bag "now lets see Graveyard dirt, crossroad dirt, a black cat bone, and the right wing off of a vampire bat one more ingredient." said Damian biting his arm and tearing open a vein "everybody squeamish in the audience cover your eyes." said Damian and he torn open the vein in his arm using the blood to draw symbol on the stage and grounding up the other ingredients and mixing it into the blood he started to say a latin incantation and a rotting arm popped out of the ground and a zombie came crawling out only he wasn't growling or snarling he was just yawning "hey everybody names Richard, Richard William Blake though my friends call me Dick I'm a werewolf zombie hybrid and prince of all zombies." said Richard "do not try this at home kids." Chris said to the camera.

"Well nice to be on tv a few minutes I'm going home said Richard jumping into the hole he made and he was gone "yep that was zombie and yes they can be like they are on tv but keep them fed and they can retain their sanity." said Damian "that was cool lets see what grand master chef thinks." and Damian filled the bar "the winners are the gophers." said Chris and Damian left to find Gwen especially when he noticed Trent was gone he could smell the lust on the bastard.

With Gwen

Trent smirked a bit as he followed after Gwen, he was impressed as he knew Gwen had feelings for him but to want to have sex with him was amazing to him "Gwen come back it's fine, I don't mind." he said as he caught up to her.

Gwen looked confused as she looked at Trent, she wiped her tears away "what do you mean?" she asked as Trent walked closer to her with a creepy smirk on his face, she backed into a tree.

"I know that your journal entry was about me and honestly I'm flattered, to think you want that is amazing" he said as he pinned her against the tree.

Her eyes widened as she tried to struggle but Trent forced her down and kissed her making her cry and thrash against him.

Trent was enjoying this until someone hit him strongly in the head sending him tumbling away.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER." screame a very angry Damian his eyes a crimson fire red his canines now teeth and his nails claws.

(insert Monster by Skillet)

Trent rubbed his head glaring at Damian.

"What the hell you just ruined mine and Gwen's first kiss." yelled Trent but Damian just punched him in the gut at only .0000000000001 percent his normal physical strength this is a guy who can lift a mountain and call it a feather mind you making him gasp in shock as the air was forced from his lungs.

"You just forced yourself on her if her crying and thrashing was anything to go by, I'm going to show you what happens to people like you in the Supernatural Empire." said Damian grabbing his head kneeing him in the face harshly before throwing him into a tree making him grunt "stand and fight me coward." said Damian his voice now getting deeper and shadows starting to cover him when the dark fog cleared where Damian once stood was a giant eight foot tall wolf on its hind legs.

"Come on guys he needs help." said Tyler but he and Geoff were being held down by DJ and Duncan

"Leshawna hold him back." said Eva as she held Harold down.

"But Leshawna what about our love." said Harold but she just snorted at him.

"Sorry string bean but there's nothing between us." said Leshawna.

Damian was about to tear Trent apart as a giant wolf till another wolf this smaller but still a giant in comparison to everyone else stopped him and growled at Damian and everybody though "who would be protecting this ass hole." Damian just turned into his human form and proceeded to break trents arms and the other turned into Talia "lets see you play music when have two very broken arms." said Damian pulling on Trents arms till they broke and they all heard the sickening crack "you know as a prince of a technically foreign empire I have diplomatic immunity so I could kill you and nothing could happen to me." said Damian "but your not even worth it." said Damian "stay away from Gwen or you die next time slowly and painfully." said Damian.

(End song)

Damian pulled Gwen up bridal style and walked away to Chris.

"I assume I'm not going to be held accountable for this?" Damian said, and Chris just chuckled.

"Hardly Trent on the other has more than likely lost all his fans." said Chris as Damian walked away.

"Alright so Gophers win and you get your reward head back to the docks tomorrow morning to head to the resort." Chris said.

AN four chapters in a day people that's impressive for me usually I only get like one or two done in a day now for those who don't like the Trent bashing I'm sorry but that is how the story goes anyway this might be the last update for the night hopefully not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Sucky Outdoors**

The Gophers were enjoying their time at the underwater resort and the best part was it was only for them for a week.

Trent was bandaged up pretty bad since had broken bones almost everywhere after his fight with Damian, Cody was keeping his distance since he was scared shitless after the fight.

Gwen and Lindsay were enjoying some water sun rays that was coming through the glass, Heather was enjoying herself but since they got here two days ago she tried to talk to Damian but he just avoided her still pissed off at what she did and was the cause of Trent forcing himself on Gwen, Izzy was in the water waiting for something, Leshawna was just relaxing.

Owen was eating all the food as usual.

Damian and Justin were in the pool before Justin got out to see if any food was left.

"Doubtful Owen is a bottomless pit." Justin thought with a chuckle.

Damian sighed as he decided to get out as well but Izzy jumped out of the water like a shark and to his shock pulled down his trunks and dived back into the water Damian covered himself and dashed off to his room to put some new ones on.

Australia

A very tall dark-skinned female teenager was watching the show until she saw Damians shorts come off, she grew a dark blush and a bit of a nose bleed as she sighed dreamily and recorded that one specific episode.

New Jersey

Another girl was watching the episode as she was spraying hairspray onto her hair constantly, until she saw the pantsing moment and dropped her can forgetting about it momentarily, and just stared at the screen for nearly hours.

Arizona

A red haired girl smiled as she watched the episode thinking of what to make next as she cut some fabric, until she saw the moment and instantly dropped the fabric and stared at her tv for what seemed like hours.

Florida

An athletic girl of cree decent groaned as she worked on her gymnastics as she had the episode of Total Drama on her flat screen playing in the background as she turned back to it just to catch when the moment happened, she sat there wide eyed with a bit of blood leaking from her nose, she made a mad dash to the remote to quickly record the episode.

Iceland

A petite girl with pale blond hair and ice blue eyes gazed longingly at Damian while watching the episode, she had a dazed look in her eyes while supporting a pink blush while maintaining her normal monotone facade.

Maryland

A beautiful black hair beauty smiled as she bet her birds as they rested on her arms and was currently watching the show as she wore a light pink dress that most would describe as a princess dress, she was sporting a massive blush and muttering 'my prince' constantly making her parents look at her worriedly.

Back at the underwater resort

"Ok not cool Izzy." Damian said in a new pair trunks these all black with a grey fanged skull with red eyes since Izzy refused to give his back.

"Sorry wolf boy no give backs." said Izzy sticking her tongue at him as she rubbed her cheek on his trunks she took before someone took them away from her making her pout and looked to see Gwen who had a robe glaring at her.

"You will not do that again got it?" said Gwen dangerously making Izzy shake and shrink nodding her head, "good girl." said Gwen smiling as she pats Izzy on the head Izzy let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm heading to the room to watch a movie you want to come Gwen?" asked Damian getting a nod from her and a smile, now she was going to take this relationship to the next level.

Damian opened the door letting himself and Gwen into the room and Gwen locked the door before pushing him down on the bed, he saw the look in her eyes and watched as she dropped the robe she had on showing her nude body to him, Damian smiled seeing her bare body as she walked to the bed and sat on top of him.

"I hope this isn't going to fast for you." Gwen said blushing like crazy but smiled when he place he placed his hands on her face.

"Hey it's your decision on what you want to do in this relationship." Damian said making her smile and pressed a button by them and the room was lit with light and water rays seeing fish swim around them, "why do I get the feeling of us being watched is a kink for you?" Damian said making her giggle.

"Maybe it is do I need a punishment for it?" asked Gwen teasingly before he pulled her down into a kiss which made her moan. Damian lined himself up at her pussy and thrusted into her quickly making her eyes widen as her barrier was broken and screamed into his mouth.

Damian rubbed her back to calm her down and brushed her tears away before she calmed down and bucked her hips forward to move him deeper inside her, Damian held her hands above her head and thrusted into her making her moan and whimper from the pleasure she was getting and how deep he was inside her.

"Ooooh this feels amazing." Gwen said with a lust filled smile.

"Well I wanted to make you first time special so try to enjoy it as long as you can." Damian said making her giggle before moaning out more as he thrusted into her faster, she let out a surprised yelp when he pulled out and flipped her on her stomach and held her legs and thrusted back into her letting him go deeper inside her.

"Oh yes yes! YES!" yelled out Gwen as the water illuminated the room perfectly for her as he thrusted into her, Damian grunted as he neared his release as did she and he leaned forward to pull her into a loving kiss as they both groaned out as they came together his claws and fangs coming out so Damian clenched his fists to keep himself from clawing and scratching Gwen and resisted the urge to bite Gwen and infect her with vampirism or werewolfism it should afterall be her choice to become one of his people.

"Oh wow that was just amazing." said Gwen panting from the experience as she laid her head on his muscled chest, she spot the dragon and wolf tattoo, "what's with the dragon and wolf tattoos?" asked Gwen curiously.

"Their marks of father and mothers families, the wolf represents my father's family the first family of werewolves, the dragon represents my mothers clan the Dracula clan and since Dracula actually translates to Child of the Dragon not devil we mark ourselves with a dragon symbol everyone in my family has one mom, my twin sisters, even my dad who isn't part of the family by blood he mostly wears it to show his love for mom and that he supports her, Talia plans to get one when we marry, when you join the family you can get a mark if you want." said Damian.

"I have a special place in mind when I do." said Gwen spanking herself making him chuckle.

"I love you Gwen and I think Talia will to she'll probably want to spend her own time with you." Damian "I love you to and you think so." said Gwen "I know so Talia may seem like she doesn't like people but she actually likes you from what I've seen." said Damian.

"Gwen I need to ask you do you want to become a vampire or werewolf?" asked Damian "why do you ask?" asked Gwen "because my bite is different it only has a ten percent chance of making you a hybrid like me but a ninety percent chance for either werewolf or vampire and I may have to turn you into one or the other or you might be part of that lucky ten percent that can become both." said Damian, "if I had to choose if I can't be a hybrid like you and Talia then I guess a vampire but I don't think I want to become one yet." said Gwen "of course the choice is your whenever you want." said Damian

Outside the room

The other gopher girls listened to their love making and started to get jealous.

"Did they just?" asked Heather with a blush since if the noises were anything to go by it was an amazing experience.

"Girl what else could he be doing?" Leshawna asked with a slight glare as she had to resist the urge to kick down the door and reclaim her man but from the show of Gwen's anger when Izzy took Damian's trunks none of the other girls wanted to be at the receiving end of the anger the girl was almost as scary as Talia and she was half monster while Gwen was fully human.

Especially since it would only be worse considering the nature of the actions going on behind the door.

'Hmmmm, I wonder if Gwen will let me go next?' Lindsay thought as she crossed her legs slightly to try and hide the wetness in her panties, 'I really wanna make love to Damian to.' she pouted as she tried to listen in on the happenings behind the door.

"Wow I bet wolf boy is great in the sack." said Izzy as she tried to peek under the door and catch a look at the action behind the door.

1 week later

"Aw man I can't believe we're back here already." said Owen "Don't worry big guy when this game is over I'll take all of you back there since my parents own the place." said Damian as he and Justin pat his back "thanks Damian." said his teammates who liked him.

Damian and Gwen went to the bass cabin to see Courtney and Talia since by now they should have talked about the relationship.

Damian knocked on the cabin door and he was knocked to the ground by Courtney who was making out with him.

"Ok I can only assume I was missed wasn't I." said Damian.

"You have no idea Geoff, Tyler, and Harold were being unbearable luckily I showed them why I'm one of the most powerful women in the world, next to your mom, Rachel, and Evelyn, I remember the days when I was the strongest woman after your mom before Wigit and Cain made us realize how many powerful beings there are here." said Talia.

"Come on Talia your still one of the twelve most powerful beings on earth." said Damian.

"Yeah on Earth but Damian this is a big universe filled with gods, spirits, aliens, angels, and demons, and there are several other universes with people just as powerful if not more so than even you." said Talia.

"Do we want to know?" asked Gwen.

"It's a long story I'm sure you'll meet Cain and Wigit and their girlfriends someday." said Damian.

 **The Next Day**

The Bass and Gophers were at the campfire pit and Chris explained the next challenge.

"Campers today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills some of you may not come back alive." said Chris this freaked some people out.

"Just joking." said Chris with a laugh.

"All you have to do is spend one night in the woods, everything you need is at your campsite, you just have to find it." said Chris tossing maps and compasses to Damian and Talia.

"Oh and watch out for bears lost a couple in pre production, first team back before breakfast wins invincibility." said Chris.

The campers started to walk off "did he say their were bears up in hear?" asked Lashawna.

"Hey don't worry Leshawna I'll keep you guys safe from any bears by throwing Trent to it and if dosen't want him well I'll just show it who the Apex Predator is." said Damian his eyes glowing red.

"I had a encounter with a bear once lets just say that his head looks very nice on my mantle." said Owen.

The campers made their way to the woods.

 **Gophers**

The Gophers trudging along in the woods Gwen ahead of the pack, and Trent right behind her a fact that made Damian and the other campers uneasy, Justin in all his greatness got distracted looking at himself and lost his team.

"Uh guys where are you." said Justin as he ran through the forest, looking for the team.

 **Killer Bass**

The Bass wer making good time Katie came across some foreign berries but since she was actually a very intelligent girl especially without Sadie around **(I'm not trying to be mean to Sadie here.)** so she ignored them and just went with her teammates.

Deciding to relive her boredom she decided to strike up a conversation with the other girls in the group.

"Hey guys do you remember how I got my heart broken and how hurt I was when Sadie was voted off?" asked Katie.

All the girls even Eva, and Talia who was very emotionally distant from them because of how other humans treat her and others like her.

"What about it?" asked the other girls as they were curious about it.

Katie explained everything that happened how she was crying at the dock how Cody came to what she thought was comfort her but he just tried to make a pass on her.

"I ran away crying and I ran into Damian and he comforted me." said Katie.

"Yeah he does that he hates seeing people hurt or sad, if he sees it then he feels like he has to help them feel better." said Talia looking ahead so no one would see her tears Talia wasn't sad that Damian would comfort Sadie she was sad that he thought he had to be everyone's hero because of how they were raised and for a minute all Talia saw was a young Damian Shade his back to her a multiple whip marks on his back.

"Talia." she heard Courtney call.

"Yes Courtney?" asked Talia.

"Are you ok why are you crying?" asked Bridgette.

"I'm crying because Damian always thinks he has to be a hero and he didn't get that way from love and affection." said Talia.

"What happened to Damian." asked the girls.

"When we were born there was a prophecy given by a goblin prophet that said Damian would become the Hero of man and Monster a champion that the gods would be proud of and one of the most powerful beings to walk upon Gaia's green earth, Damian's father Emperor Nyctimus thought the only way he would achieve this was if Damian was left to grow on his own to prove he was worthy of joining the pack since in a wolf pack only the strong survive, and in a way it did indeed make him strong, and it gave him something some monsters lack because of their longevity, empathy, and humanity some monsters look down upon mankind because they've been treated like demons, devils and everything evil in the world." said Talia.

"What happened in that orphanage to make Damian have a hero complex?" asked the girls.

"Damian was beaten and abused in anyway they could they whipped him with silver whips, they let Kyle the bully in our orphanage beat him within an inch of his life, and sometimes they'd even starve him for days at a time." said Talia.

"Something about Damian that always amazed me wsa that despite it all, all the pain, all the torture he didn't hate humans he pitied the ones who hated others even their own kind for they could never feel love or friendship." said Talia.

"How is he still good." said Katie.

"In all honesty I think he took all his hatred and buried it deep down only unleashing it in the form of his vampire Personality Alucard, then took his other more negative qualities and put it in his werewolf personality Lycaon."  
"Who are Alucard and Lycaon?" asked Courtney.

"Damian is special even among hybrids and monsters he was we call a reincarnate the reincarnation of an ancient monster king or in this case two his grandfathers who died in 1945 Dracula, and Lycaon the kings of the vampires and werewolves they make up two of three personalities Dracula or Alucard as we've taken to calling it is his vampire personality, Alucard is a well the only way I can describe him is a total ass, Lycaon is a hunter, and a warrior." said Talia.

 **Gophers**

Trent groaned as he still had the cast around his arm and he was leering at Gwen seems he forgot the beating that Damian already gave him "since Lycaon didn't do maybe Alucard the sadistic asshole that he is can." thought Damian an almost sadistic smile on his face his eyes going red and slit pupiled.

"Ugh he is so the next one to go." said Heather enraged that Trent hadn't learned his lesson from Damian the first time.

"Who?" asked Owen but he had a good idea.

"Who do you think that psycho who tried to force himself on Gwen." said Heather.

"Well that was your fault." said Damian no longer with his sadistic look on his face now he just looked indifferent.

"What how was that my fault?" asked Heather.

"You read her diary out loud for the entire world to hear and made Trent think she was talking about him and not me, so when he forced himself on her he completely thought she was into him boosting his ego." said Damian walking past her.

"Did I really cause that?" Heather asked herself.

"Well yeah what did you think would happen?" asked Owen making her head drop in shame.

They soon arrived at the campsite.

"Ugh there's no food here." said Owen.

"Yeah it's a survival challenge, we have to get it ourselves by one of many ways, hunting, fishing, or foregering." said Damian.

"Oh ok I think I heard a river near I'll go find it." said Owen.

"Wait up Owen I'll go with you." said Damian but he made sure to send a red eyed stare at Trent and Cody making them shiver in fear.

 **Ten Minutes**

Everyone was complaining about the lack of food the camera crew ordered pizza and Damian and Owen came back with Fish.

"I am man I bring fish." said Owen.

"A few fish isn't going to feed the whole team big guy." said Damian coming back with even more fish and several black and red arms carrying even more everyone just stared at the extra appendages.

"Go ahead and ask I know you want to." said Damian.

"What are those?" asked Heather.

"I call them Shadow Limbs vampires like master vampires and vampire lords can manipulate shadows and darkness allowing us to make solid constructs out of them so to carry more fish I decided to put them to use." said Damian and he and Owen started handing out fish.

"How do you guys know how to fish?" asked Heather.

"I'm a werewolf my dad drops me and my sisters in the woods every other weekend for survival training so we learned to live off the land fishing, foraging, and hunting we learned it all." said Damian.

"My grandpa taught me, I once caught a shark and it bit my butt see." said Owen showing everyone where he was bit except Damian and Gwen, who sat on the log Damian cooking the fish, and Gwen leaning into Damian.

 **With Justin**

"Guys where are you, Damian bro?! ANYONE!" Justin shouted out scared, until he heard a deep and dangerous growl, so scared Justin ran into a cave, which was empty so he decided to camp out the night in there, he fell asleep.

 **With The Bass**

The Bass were pitching their tents setting up camp for the night.

"Wow you pitch a tent like a guy." said Geoff to Bridgette with a glint in his eyes like he was up to something and that something was not good, while Bridgette just gave him a distasteful look.

Eva and Talia just glared at him and Eva walked up to them "hey we need a place to sleep tonight so leave Bridgette alone." said Eva.

Talia came up and gave a killer look with ice blue eyes "if he bothers you tell me and I'll take care of him." said Talia to Bridgete "alright me and DJ are going to find food, DJ try to find some berries I'm going to find some meat." said Talia and she transformed into a wolf and started running through the woods.

Some time later DJ came back to see Geoff sulking and he could only guess Bridgete turned him down again in his arms was a bunny.

"Hey guys look what I found it's my new pet I'm calling him bunny." said DJ.

"No food." asked Courtney.

"Sorry every berry I found was poisonous so we'll have to wait till Talia gets back or till morning." said DJ.

 **With Talia**

Talia had set some snares and traps and caught several squirrels already she also got her knife and bow and arrows out of her shadow storage and started to hunt a deer.

She tracked her prey and shot an arrow at it hitting it right in the eye killing it immediately she walked up to it skinned the animal and cut strips of meat from it wrapping it up and went back to camp.

"Talia what did you find?" asked her teammates

"Deer or squirrel take your pick said Talia as she took the meat from her kills and cooked it into meals.

"For DJ in case he couldn't find any berries and so he doesn't have to eat anything cute I found some blueberries." said Talia handing the big guy the berries.

"Thanks Talia." said DJ.

After the meat was done cooking Talia handed out strips of meat and set a pile of berries out as a side.

 **With the Gophers**

"Fire is burning, fish is cooking, tent is tenting." said Owen with pride.

"Awesome man fire and fish look great." said Trent.

"Thanks Trent I owe it all to grandpa and Damian." said Owen.

"So did you and your grandpa and you really kill a bear?" asked Trent.

"Yeah we were in the woods hunting when we came across the great beast of the wilderness." Owen said explaining the story.

"Ya right there's no way you hunted a bear especially a ten foot one." said Heather.

"Has anyone seen Izzy." asked Gwen.

"I think she said she had to pee." said Lindsay as she looked off into the forest.

"That was over an hour ago." said Damian.

The Gophers started calling for Izzy.

"Izzy the gopher, where are you." shouted Owen.

They then heard rustling from the bushes "oh thank god we thought we lost you for a minute." said Owen but then a bear came out of the bushes "Great Pyramid of Giza." said Owen and the others ran up a tree.

Damian just sat next to the tree smiling at the bear and eating his fish.

The bear growled bearing its teeth at the wolf prince trying to intimidate him "Izzy I know it's you." said Damian.

"Sugar that's a bear get up here." said Leshawna worried for her crush.

Before anymore could be said the bear stood on its hind legs and took off its mask revealing it to be Izzy.

Izzy was grinning widely at Damian, "I knew you would know it was me wolf boy." said Izzy nuzzling the teen wolf.

"Are you fucking kidding me." said Gwen.

"How did you know it was her?" asked Heather.

"One my aunt Callisto is the mother of were bears so I've learned the difference between a bear in bear in human skin, and a human in bear skin, two every living creature gives off a certain scent well multiple actually there's the unique scent that you can't change plus adding on deodorant, perfume, cologne what ever you use, then there's Chemo signals or chemical signals those are the signals the body give off through the chemicals that the body produces, you know how people say a wolf can smell fear, that's where it comes from I can smell fear, love, lust, hate I can literally smell it all it's also why I can never really go out with women who only want me for my money or my looks I can smell their lust which honestly on certain types of of people it smells awful." said Damian.

"What does it smell like and on what types of people?" asked the girls.

"On woman who have had to much sex it is disgusting, it smells like rotten fish, sulfur, and is the reason the phrase trashy whore exist in the modern lexicon, woman who don't have sex that often or virgins actually don't smell that bad when they feel lustful." said Damian.

"Regretting asking now?" asked Damian a smirk on his face.

"Yes we don't smell like that to you do we?" asked Gwen.

"I said woman who have to much sex you none of have sex that often believe me I can smell it." said Damian.

 **Next Morning**

The Bass arrived at camp at the same time the gophers did but the gophers were missing the alpha of the pack and the pretty boy whom arrived a few seconds later.

"Sorry Gophers but the bass won this one." said Chris.

"Don't worry buddy we won't vote you off." said Damian to Justin.

Everyone except Trent and Cody smirked they would finally be rid of Trent.

Chris had given the every gopher except Trent and Cody a marshmallow, "the final marshmallow goes to…" said left that hanging for awhile as Cody and Trents eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The one going home is Cody." said Chris.

"WHAT." shouted Cody.

 **The confession cams**

"I knew they were going to try and vote me off so after hearing the girls talk about what Cody did to Katie I saw a scapegoat so I rigged the votes to vote off Cody after all the little blood sucking freak hates him as much as he hates me so he might not care and the freak won't throw challenges just to get rid of me." said Trent but what he didn't know was someone was listening in on his confession.

 **Later**

"Damian a word?" called Chris.

"What is it Chris." said Damian.

"I was looking through the votes and they feel really inconsistent could you keep an eye on the idiots we both know they might do something treacherous especially to get to your girls." said Chris.

"Sure Chris." said Damian.

"On one condition I require my own private cabin for personal time with my girls." said Damian.

"Sounds agreeable." said Chris.

 **Took me awhile but its finished next chapter is the fear factor parody.**


End file.
